Angelus Vengatorum
by Westland
Summary: Michiru ha sido acogida en una residencia para huérfanas. Pronto se verá envuelta en una trama que envuelve a las demás ocupantes de la misma y al rubio ayudante del jardinero, en el marco de un jardín victoriano, una inquietante estatua y una muerte[...]
1. Dramatis Personae: Prólogo

_Michiru Kaioh ha sido acogida en la residencia para huérfanas 'Halfmoon Hall'. Ella no lo sabe, pero pronto se verá envuelta en una serie de sucesos que envuelven a las otras tres ocupantes de la Residencia y al rubio ayudante del jardinero, en el marco inmejorable de un jardín victoriano, una inquietante estatua y una trágica muerte ocurrida quince años atrás._

**ΛŊĠΣŁUS VΣŊĠΛΤӨЯUM**

**(El Ángel Vengador)**

_Para ti, astuto lector, desencadeno mi historia._

**1 - Dramatis Personæ: Prólogo**

_Algún lugar de Europa, cuando el s. XIX ronda su ecuador._

El Sol del mediodía dibujaba su figura en el empedrado con nitidez: una esbelta y delicada figura reclinada despreocupadamente en un banco. Pero aquel espejo de sombras no reflejaba la realidad, la palidez, la luz oblicua, el cabello aguamarina que se adhería a las mejillas debido a las lágrimas. La desesperación.

La quietud del conjunto fue destruida por un vigoroso movimiento de la joven dueña de la figura, que se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se consideraba una persona adulta (tenía diecisiete años), y los adultos no lloran. Por lo menos ella nunca había visto a uno.

Se reincorporó, y al hacerlo, la pila de maletas que componían su equipaje tembló un poco. Se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo la tendrían esperando en el jardín de la mansión. Entretuvo su paciencia durante unos segundos intentando adivinar formas y dibujos en el empedrado, hasta que de pronto un movimiento captó su atención.

Vio una mariposa (la sombra de una, al menos), revoloteando sobre ella, y al levantar la cabeza instintivamente, el Sol la deslumbró. Cegada, se frotó los ojos con un gemido.

"Disculpe, señorita. Creo que esto es suyo." Tal vez fuese porque no había notado que la observaban, o tal vez porque aquella suave voz rozó un punto débil en su alma, pero el caso es que su corazón dio un latido de menos. Entre lagrimillas, distinguió lo que parecía una persona hecha de puntos de luz, pero que se transformó paulatinamente en un apuesto joven a medida que sus pupilas volvieron a la realidad. El chico llevaba unos rústicos pantalones de monta pardo rojizos, y una camisa que un día debió de ser blanca, pero que ahora llevaba remangada y llena de tierra.

Sin esperar respuesta, salvó de unas zancadas los escasos metros que los separaban e hincó una rodilla ante ella. Ojos verdes se clavaron en azules, y la mirada de la chica resbaló hasta el puño vuelto hacia arriba que le tendía.

"Creo que esto es suyo." Repitió en un tono más suave que el anterior. La mano, aún más cubierta de tierra que la camisa, se abrió para que la chica pudiera ver la mariposa blanca que había en la palma. Blanca y aparentemente, muerta.

La visión de aquel ser inerte entristeció a la joven, cuya sensibilidad estaba aún herida por una reciente tragedia. Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

"No llore, señorita." La mirada del chico se enterneció "Perdóneme, creí que era suya." Con todo cuidado, sopló sobre las alas de la mariposa, que, como por arte de magia, echó a volar. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, la azul repentinamente confusa.

"Gracias." Murmuró ella con la voz quebrada, sin saber qué le agradecía. Él sonrió.

"Usted no lo sabe, pero es la quinta vez que las lágrimas de una joven desesperada mojan este banco. ¿Y sabe qué?" La chica negó con la cabeza. "Que todas aquellas jóvenes volvieron a sonreír poco después." Hubo silencio unos instantes, hasta que las últimas lágrimas del rostro de la joven se perdieron y pudo volver a hablar.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Yo estuve con todas ellas." Una voz gritó en la distancia. El chico se incorporó, escuchando. Después le dirigió a la joven una mirada de disculpa. "Me están llamando. Si paso demasiado tiempo con usted, las demás flores del jardín se pondrían celosas, y créame, usted no quiere eso." Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y comenzó a andar, pero a los pocos pasos se paró, como si hubiera recordado algo. "Deje que su alma vuele de nuevo. Si la mantiene presa en sus manos mucho tiempo, morirá. Y entonces ni siquiera yo podré hacer nada."

Lo último que la chica vio de él mientras se alejaba, fueron los destellos de luz en su pelo rubio cubierto de sudor.

* * *

Cuando un viajero recorría el Camino Viejo hacia Halfmoon Hall, cosa que todos hacían, ya que era la única forma de llegar, lo primero que veían del lugar era, precisamente, la puerta. Esto era debido a un brusco giro en el camino, cuya vegetación impedía adivinar lo que se escondía tras su frondosidad y cuyos altos árboles no permitían vislumbrar las altas torres de la mansión victoriana. Tras la alta reja, donde la hiedra campaba a sus anchas, un cuidado sendero conducía a la casa propiamente dicha, pasando antes por el soberbio y laberíntico jardín que la circundaba y el ''Vestíbulo'', pequeño rincón del mismo en el que había un banco de mármol labrado con motivos florales, al cual las niñas de la residencia se referían como El Banco de las Lágrimas. 

Este fue el lugar desde el cual un rechoncho criado condujo a la recién llegada Michiru Kaioh a la mansión. El pobre hombre tenía las piernas tan cortas, que se veía obligado a andar dando pequeños saltitos, a la vez que se esforzaba por llevar la mayor cantidad de maletas posible. Michiru, algo rezagada, lo miraba con una expresión ligeramente divertida, a la vez que intentaba por todos los medios posibles no perderse nada de la variada explosión de colores y formas que la rodeaba.

Pero pronto todo aquello perdió importancia, cuando recibió el impacto de la imponente visión de su nuevo hogar. Halfmoon Hall había sido construida un siglo y medio antes, cuando un comerciante repentinamente enriquecido cambió su antiguo apellido a ''Serenity'' y entró a formar parte de la nobleza. Originalmente, el edificio había tenido forma de media luna, de ahí su nombre, pero la posterior construcción de edificios anexos al principal le habían dado la pintoresca forma que ahora ostentaba. En lo que antes habían sido los cuernos de dicha media luna, se alzaban las dos torres de la mansión, la Oeste y la Norte, respectivamente, rematadas en una techumbre cónica de tejas grisáceas. Aquel mismo gris, en tonos más claros, cubría el resto de la fachada. Las innumerables ventanas de marcos de madera añadían al conjunto un aspecto singular.

Si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarle a Michiru, esta habría dicho que la puerta de la mansión era digna de una catedral. Decenas de cuerdas de terciopelo azul trenzado la mantenían abierta, y dejaban entrever el vestíbulo de suelo ajedrecístico y la escalinata de mármol, por el que, según le pareció a Michiru, daba la impresión de que un ejército de sirvientes aparecería de un momento a otro para llevarla en volandas. Al levantar la vista, la chica concluyó que si se detenía a contemplar los detalles del techo, probablemente no podría volver a mover el cuello con normalidad el resto de su vida.

No fue un ejército de sirvientes, sino una sola persona, quien salió a recibirla, y sobra decir que no la llevó en volandas. Desde lo alto de la escalera (y cuando digo desde lo alto es desde lo _alto)_, una mujer con una tupida melena la observaba detenidamente. El criado, con bastante dificultad, consiguió llegar hasta ella con las maletas, y en voz baja, la mujer le dio un par de órdenes. El hombrecillo se alejó de allí, probablemente a dejar las maletas en el que sería el nuevo cuarto de Michiru.

La joven, en ese momento, se percató de que aún estaba al pie de la escalinata, observando a la mujer con una ligera sensación de desconfianza. Sin saber por qué, le resultaba vagamente familiar. Después de medirse unos instantes con la mirada, el severo rostro de la mujer se suavizó en una sonrisa.

"Bienvenida, Michiru. Te estaba esperando."

Como Michiru iría descubriendo los días siguientes, junto con anécdotas interesantes en torno a la historia de la mansión, la familia de Setsuna Meioh había estado al servicio de los señores de la casa desde la construcción de la misma. Su madre, como su abuela antes que ella, había sido la dama de confianza de la última señora de la casa, cuya hija, apenas una adolescente, estaba a cargo de Setsuna desde que su madre muriera, poco después de dar a luz.

Ocupando un lugar tan importante, no debería sorprender que Michiru quedase extasiada al contemplar la habitación que la mujer usaba como despacho. Sin embargo, no gozó de tanto tiempo como hubiese querido para admirarla, ya que la llevaban hasta allí otros motivos, mucho más desagradables.

Una vez que ambas mujeres estuvieron sentadas, la más mayor tomó la palabra.

"Supongo," comenzó sin vacilar "que querrás saber los detalles de tu situación actual, ahora que has llegado."

Asentimiento por parte de la joven.

"Bien. Como residente en Halfmoon Hall, se reconoce, a pesar de tu condición de huérfana menor de edad, que tienes plena posesión de tu herencia, si bien el gasto de la misma deberá ser controlado por la directora de la residencia, o sea, yo. Supongo que me sigues."

Nuevo asentimiento.

"Esta situación se extenderá hasta que contraigas matrimonio, en cuyo caso tu herencia pasaría a ser tu dote, o hasta que cumplas veintiún años, momento a partir del cual serás mayor de edad." En este momento, la voz carente de emoción de Setsuna murió, y una sonrisa volvió a iluminar sus facciones. "Normalmente estas cuestiones no se discuten con las niñas, pero tú eres un caso excepcional, ya que eres la residente más mayor. Por lo que he oído de ti, sé que no debo preocuparme. Eres lo suficientemente madura."

Michiru se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa que no sentía. Setsuna no pareció darse cuenta, y le tendió una carpeta de piel.

"En la Residencia no admitimos a cualquier joven. De hecho, tú eres la cuarta… quinta" rectificó "que habita entre estas paredes. Aquí tienes sus fichas. "señaló con la cabeza la carpeta de piel. "Me gustaría que les echaras un vistazo. Siendo la mayor, espero que tu responsabilidad para con ellas sea consecuente." Setsuna se levantó, y por primera vez, miró a Michiru con simpatía, en una clara propuesta de amistad. La chica intentó corresponder. "Estarás cansada. Espera aquí mientras te traigo una taza de té y me aseguro de que tu habitación ha sido preparada convenientemente."

Después de quedarse a solas, Michiru soltó en un cansado suspiro una respiración que no había sido consciente de estar conteniendo. Empezaba a notar que el cansancio hacía presa de ella. Observó la carpeta que Setsuna le había dado y la rozó titubeantemente con la punta de los dedos, intuyendo las tristes historias que contenía, sabiendo que la suya se les uniría en breve. La abrió con precaución. Sorprendida, advirtió que los documentos incluían además grabados de las niñas. Fijó su mirada en la primera.

Amy M., leyó. Tenía quince años, tres de los cuales los había pasado allí. Provenía de un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de Halfmoon Hall; Michiru recordaba haber pasado por allí de camino a la mansión. Su madre había muerto al darla a luz debido a complicaciones tras el parto. Su padre, médico, se había culpado a sí mismo de la muerte de su esposa, dándose a la bebida. Había sido hallado en la calle, muerto, quizás en una reyerta entre borrachos.

Michiru tragó saliva. Amy parecía ser una niña muy dulce, con el pelo corto y una alegre expresión en los ojos. Se preguntó cuándo habría sido realizado el grabado.

Siguiente página, Rei H. Quince años. Padres muertos en un accidente (no especificaba de qué) cuando no era más que un bebé. Había sido criada por su abuelo, administrador de un monasterio a un par de semanas de viaje de allí. El anciano había muerto cinco años atrás, y su nieta estaba allí desde entonces.

Los ojos de Michiru vagaron por el rostro de Rei, con una firme expresión de rebeldía y una larga melena que se adivinaba negra. Llevaba cinco años allí, se dijo. Esto debe de haberse convertido en su hogar hace mucho.

Volvió a pasar la hoja. El nombre llamó inmediatamente su atención, así como la falta de imágenes y la prácticamente inexistencia de información. Selena Serenity, quince años, huérfana. Serenity. Debía de ser la heredera de la mansión.

No había más páginas. Michiru frunció el ceño. Faltaba una chica.

Oportunamente, en ese momento Setsuna volvió a entrar en el despacho con una bandeja para el té y las pastas. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

"Veo que has hecho los deberes. Muy bien." Michiru la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

"Disculpe" empezó tímidamente. "Usted me dijo que yo era la quinta chica aquí." Al ver que Setsuna asentía, añadió "Entonces falta una ficha, solo hay tres. Ahora que recuerdo, un chico con quien… hablé, esta mañana, me dijo lo mismo."

Setsuna alzó una ceja. "¿Un chico?" Asentimiento.

"¿Pelo rubio y ojos verdes?"

"Sí" Setsuna soltó una carcajada, y Michiru se preguntó algo molesta qué era lo que le haría tanta gracia.

"Ya has conocido a Haruka, entonces. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre se las arregla para despistar al jardinero y recibir a las nuevas." Paró un momento y clavó la vista en la joven. "Supongo que esta vez tampoco iría presentable." Al ver la tímida sonrisa de Michiru, Setsuna levantó ambos brazos en señal de rendición. "No tiene remedio. Hace ya mucho que renuncié a convertirla en una señorita."

Vale. Recapitulemos. "¿Señorita?" Michiru frunció el ceño. Setsuna asintió mientras sonreía.

"De hecho, ella fue la primera chica aquí. Una mañana de hace diecisiete años, el jardinero la encontró siendo un bebé… si mal no recuerdo, en el banco de mármol donde estuviste esperando esta mañana. Dijo que fue el llanto de Haruka lo que le alertó."

_Es la quinta vez que las lágrimas de una joven desesperada mojan este banco._

"La señora, la madre de Selena, la acogió. Empezó a trabajar desde muy pequeña, ayudando al jardinero, y cuando la mansión empezó a acoger a chicas huérfanas, destruyó la ficha que hablaba de ella. Dijo que había vivido aquí toda su vida, y que trabajaba para pagar su estancia. Que no era ninguna extraña." Se encogió de hombros. "Las chicas la adoran. Es una especie de Príncipe Encantador."

Michiru recordó cómo habían hablado no hacía mucho, y se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que merecía el sobrenombre. O EL Caballero de Reluciente Armadura. La voz de Setsuna la devolvió a la realidad.

"Pero debes de estar cansada. Tu habitación está lista, te llevaré allí."

* * *

Halfmoon Hall tenía cuatro pisos. La planta baja la comprendían los salones y cocinas. En la segunda, estaba lo que llamaban la ''Escuela'', la titánica biblioteca y una inmensa y muy cuidada Sala de Armas. En la tercera estaban los dormitorios de las chicas y el despacho de Setsuna. La servidumbre vivía en un edificio anexo. 

Los mencionados dormitorios del tercer piso eran los únicos que poseían balcones, unas bellas extensiones del suelo decoradas con mosaicos e intrincados diseños en las balaustradas. En uno de ellos se encontraba Michiru. Sus pies intentaban no pisar demasiado el mosaico del balcón. Un tritón coronado, armado con un tridente. Al mirar el balcón a su izquierda vio que el mosaico representaba un guerrero pelirrojo con ojos de fuego. El del siguiente balcón era apenas posible de distinguir. Una Luna quizás.

A su derecha no había más dormitorios, allí estaba el jardín. Desde allí podía apreciarse con claridad el laberíntico diseño, que a ras del suelo solo era posible intuir. Le pareció ver un destello en el centro del laberinto, pero debía ser una ilusión óptica. La luz lunar no arranca destellos en los objetos.

Empezaba a hacer frío, y Michiru volvió al interior de su nueva habitación. Era amplia, con un tocador de espejo ovalado y una cama con dosel. Le gustaban los tonos azules que imperaban allí. Se acercó con paso cansado a su equipaje, el cual no había tenido fuerza de deshacer. Sacó su camisón, y después de vacilar un poco, abrió la más pequeña de las maletas. Extrajo una funda de violín, y un espejo. Puso uno de los objetos a cada lado de su cama.

Tendida en el mullido colchón, tuvo por un momento la sensación de que las almas de su padre y de su madre vivían en aquellos objetos.

_Si la mantiene presa en sus manos mucho tiempo, morirá. Y entonces ni siquiera yo podré hacer nada._

La sensación se apagó. Volvía a estar sola. Y a llorar.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **Decid que tengo un extraño fetichismo con los ángeles, decid lo que queráis. XD. Pero sobretodo decid si os gusta, y si queréis leer más de la historia. _

_Supongo que no hay más que decir. Espero impacientemente vuestros reviews._

_West_

_Siguiente capítulo: _La Estatua del Jardín


	2. La Estatua del Jardín

**2 - La Estatua del Jardín**

Aún faltaban dos horas para el momento en que se servía el desayuno cuando Michiru decidió que era incapaz de permanecer en aquella habitación un minuto más. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en la balaustrada del balcón, y barría con una mirada indiferente el jardín y los demás balcones a su alrededor.

Fue mientras sus ojos vagaban por el laberinto verde, mientras el Sol naciente se perfilaba a sus espaldas, cuando volvió a apreciar los mismos destellos de la noche anterior. Y, como si aquella fuera la señal que estaba esperando, cogió un chal que se colocó sobre los hombros y abandonó la habitación para explorar el jardín.

Hasta que toda visión de la casa se perdió tras los altos setos, no fue consciente de que había traído su violín consigo.

A la vez que intentaba absorber cuanto veía, se esforzaba por descifrar la melodía que le correspondía al jardín. Algo ligero y alegre, se dijo; como la Primavera de Vivaldi, o incluso el Canon de Pachelbel. Comenzó a recordar la música, dejándola fluir por su mente, mientras avanzaba a paso seguro por los cuidados senderos.

Pronto dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, ajena a todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la música y la frondosidad que la rodeaba. Caminaba más rápido ahora, coronando con gráciles giros los tramos donde la obra alcanzaba sus elegantes crescendos.

Las melodías del canon comenzaron a superponerse, creando un camino diferente por donde podían dirigirse los pasos de su espíritu, que no de su cuerpo, dejando a este atrás.

Empezó a bailar abiertamente ahora, con el jardín como acompañante, y sin darse cuenta fue abandonando los cuidados senderos, y entró en una parte del jardín donde la hierba verde se confundía con el brezo, como si la mano del jardinero la hubiera descuidado durante mucho tiempo.

Y fue entonces cuando un tétrico Do grave nubló el Sol y deshizo la ilusión. Michiru volvió en sí. Y esta vez, su corazón dio un latido de más.

* * *

Haruka soltó una carcajada, mientras su respiración y sus latidos volvían a su ritmo normal después de la pequeña carrera. Había burlado al viejo una vez más. Cada vez le resultaba más fácil escabullirse. Sus pies ligeros y su velocidad se habían hecho famosos desde que aprendiera a andar, y pronto se había convertido en el terror de las cocineras (sobretodo cuando horneaban pasteles o galletas). Era de sobra sabido que Haruka podía pasar a pocos centímetros de ti sin que pudieras ver u oír nada hasta que ya era imposible alcanzarla. 

Respiró hondo un par de veces. Se desabrochó los botones superiores de su habitual camisa de trabajo y se remangó hasta los codos. Desde hacía años, iba todos los días a aquel olvidado rincón del jardín. Sospechaba que su maestro sabía dónde iba, o para que eran utilizados las herramientas y eventuales sacos de abono que desaparecían de vez en cuando. Pero prefería hacer la vista gorda. Ya nadie paseaba por allí, todos tenían miedo.

Todos menos Haruka.

Esta lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Aquel oscuro rincón en medio del paraíso se había convertido en su lugar secreto, el único donde tenía la certeza de que no la molestaría nadie. O eso había pensado ella.

Porque, mientras arrancaba una mala hierba especialmente crecida, oyó los apresurados pasos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo. Súbitamente asustada, se escondió tras el único sitio que podía ofrecerle protección, justo antes de que un borrón aguamarina se parase en seco ante la estatua.

* * *

En la vida de toda persona hay momentos en los que una extraña sensación de fatalidad te embarga, momentos que tienes la tentación de adjudicárselos al destino. 

Ese, pensó Michiru, era uno de ellos. Tomémonos con calma esta descripción.

Ante la joven, erguida, con la respiración agitada, y el violín colgando olvidado de una de sus manos, se abría un claro sin setos. Era un claro ovalado, pequeño, de hierba oscura salpicada aquí y allá con ortigas y brezos. Abandonado.

Pero en su centro, rodeado de cuidada hierba verde, se alzaba una estatua. Fue al clavar sus ojos en ella, hipnotizada, cuando aquella sensación de fatalidad la embargó.

La figura, cuyo mármol estaba oscurecido aquí y allá por años de intemperie, parecía atada por la hiedra, pero Michiru estaba convencida de que, si quisiera, con un simple gesto podría liberarse.

Era alta y majestuosa, y solo las enormes alas que nacían de su espalda revelaban la naturaleza angélica de la talla. El poderoso pecho estaba cubierto por una coraza, cuyas extensiones cubrían hasta las rodillas, y sus manos empuñaban una espada que se alzaba imponentemente. La hoja tenía una pequeña mancha rojiza, óxido, probablemente.

Pronto Michiru llegó a dos sencillas conclusiones.

La primera, había llegado al centro del jardín, y aquella estatua era la causante de los destellos que habían llamado su atención.

La segunda, no quería permanecer allí ni un instante más.

Y aún así, su cuerpo parecía tener otras intenciones. Lentamente, y casi sin darse cuenta, extrajo el violín de su estuche. Lo apoyó bajo su barbilla, como tantas otras veces, y con suaves movimientos del arco, comenzó a improvisar una melodía que parecía nacer de su interior.

Pronto fue consciente de que la melodía hablaba de _ella_, de su vida. Imitaba el sonido de las olas que podía oír desde la ventana de su habitación infantil, su amor por el mar y el arte, los viajes con sus padres.

Y el Sol había dejado de brillar por completo, y una brisa fría parecía inundar el claro. Se obligó a seguir.

Habló de un accidente de tren, de la muerte de sus padres, de la vasta herencia que habían dejado a una joven de diecisiete años sin parientes vivos.

Y la sombra de la estatua parecía alargarse y cambiar de forma, arrastrándose hacia ella. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, mientras cerraba los ojos con miedo y se obligaba a terminar.

Habló de Halfmoon Hall, de Haruka, de Setsuna, del tritón coronado de su habitación, de los destellos del jardín, para terminar la melodía describiendo la estatua de un ángel cuya espada parecía estar hecha para un demonio.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, la sombra había pasado, y el Sol volvía a brillar en lo que se anunciaba como un día cálido propio de la estación.

Intentó controlar su cuerpo, y se acercó cuidadosamente al pedestal de la estatua. Entornó los ojos para leer la inscripción.

"An… Angel…"

"Angelus Vengatorum" Michiru se sobresaltó. A la izquierda del pedestal asomaba tímidamente la cabeza de Haruka. "No deberías estar aquí."

* * *

Michirutragó saliva y quedó pensativa unos momentos. 

"¿Eres tú quien cuida este lugar?"

"Si" asintió Haruka "Aún queda mucho por hacer, pero estoy empezando a repoblar los rosales." Apuntó con la cabeza una pequeña planta que Michiru no había advertido hasta entonces, donde asomaba un pequeño capullo blanco.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" La rubia se revolvió, incómoda.

"No lo sé" admitió. Poco a poco salió de detrás de la estatua, y se acercó a la violinista.

"No me gusta este lugar" susurró Michiru.

"A nadie le gusta." Haruka observó a la joven, envuelta apenas en un chal, con el violín delicadamente en los brazos, y tuvo el impulso de estrecharla contra sí y confortarla, igual que la primera vez que se habían visto, el día anterior. El silencio volvió a extenderse, hasta que Haruka reunió valor para hablar. "Tocas muy bien el violín. Te estuve escuchando. ¿Tocarás alguna otra vez para mí? En otro lugar, claro… en… otro momento." Un ligero rubor comenzó a conquistar sus mejillas, y se sintió como una idiota.

"Usted no lo sabe" empezó Michiru con una media sonrisa. "Pero es la quinta vez que la ayudante de un jardinero me pide que toque el violín para ella."

Rompieron en una risa nerviosa, que duró unos segundos, antes de que un incómodo silencio volviera a instalarse entre ellas.

"¿Por qué no le gusta a nadie este lugar? Esta estatua me resulta muy extraña, está muy descuidada, no como las demás, incluso la espada está manchada de óxido…" Michiru hizo una pausa, y se volvió hacia Haruka, que la miraba extrañamente. "¿Por qué?"

"¿No conoces la historia?" inquirió Haruka a media voz, como si temiera ser escuchada por alguien indeseado. Michiru negó con la cabeza. La rubia frunció el cejo. "Te la contaré. Pero no aquí, este no es lugar para… ven." La cogió de la mano.

La violinista se dejó llevar por la ayudante del jardinero, que recorría el jardín como si conociera cada rincón de memoria. Probablemente así era. Llevaba allí diecisiete años. Desde que fue abandonada, recordó Michiru.

Esta la observó mientras caminaban. Aún iban de la mano, y la de Haruka estaba manchada de tierra, pero no le importaba. Era cálida y fuerte, notó, y la sensación le resultaba agradable. La rubia era bastante más alta, a pesar de ser de su misma edad, y llevaba el corto pelo rubio muy despeinado. La camisa era igual que la que llevaba el día anterior, aunque esta se veía más limpia, y el cuello estaba doblado descuidadamente.

La tela blanca se le pegaba a la espalda por el sudor, y a Michiru le sorprendió la musculatura que podía apreciar, a pesar de la delgadez de Haruka.

Ahora su mirada paso a la cintura de la otra chica, y como la camisa sobresalía desaliñadamente del pantalón de monta en algunas zonas. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al pensar en los intentos de Setsuna por convertirla en una ''señorita''. Estaba segura de que Haruka no había estado de acuerdo. La violinista se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado estudiando a su compañera muy fijamente, y apartó la mirada con vergüenza. Aquello no era educado, se dijo.

De repente pararon.

"Bienvenida" dijo Haruka con una sonrisa "a mi casa."

Nadie podía negar que Halfmoon Hall era monumental. Incluso las viviendas de los sirvientes eran dignas de estudiarse, y la casita del jardinero no era una excepción. Aquel lugar era, pensó Michiru, adorable. Una pequeña casita de dos pisos de paredes blancas y tejas rojas, rodeada de una pequeña huerta. Cerca de la entrada, que estaba cercada por una pequeña verja, había un inmenso roble, que por su tamaño debía de haber sido plantado poco después de la construcción de Halfmoon Hall, más de un siglo atrás.

Se encontraban a la sombra de dicho roble, en cuyas raíces se tumbó Haruka despreocupadamente. Michiru se sentó a su lado, cuidadosamente.

La rubia tenía la mirada fija en la copa del árbol, y la violinista se preguntó si no se habría olvidado de que iba a contarle una historia. Fue entonces cuando Haruka comenzó a hablar, dirigiendo su atención a Michiru.

"Antes dijiste que la espada del ángel estaba manchada de óxido. Te equivocaste. No es óxido, sino sangre…"

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **¿Véis a qué me refería con mi fetichismo con los ángeles? XD. Sea como sea, lo mismo de siempre, hacedme saber si queréis leer más, si os gusta o no, si véis algún fallo... lo que sea._

_Una autora que os quiere muuuuucho._

_West._

_Siguiente capítulo: _Muerte bajo la Luna Negra.

**Servicio de atención al cliente:**

Un par de comentarios:

Fetichismo: Idolatría, veneración excesiva. También es la tendencia sexual de fijar a una parte del cuerpo humano o a una prenda relacionada con él como centro de la excitación y el deseo... XD pero en mi caso es lo primero, tengo una extraña fijación con los ángeles con espadas... jejeje ?¬¬- (explicación dedicada a los que viven en la ignorancia ;))

Utena: no pude responder directamente a tu review porque no estabas registrad, pero vamos, que te lo agradezco igual :D. Espero que el capítulo no haya defraudado, es un poco corto, pero no quería rellenarlo y hacer que perdiera calidad (si es que tiene alguna, claro).

Por último, Michiru Tenkaioh (si me equivoco al escribirlo puedes fusilarme), en respuesta a tu comentario: ''Me esperaba que al ser un horfanato hubiera bastantes más niñas, pero mejor poder conocer a todos los personajes de la historia.'', te diré que¡todo a su debido tiempo! No he dejado nada al azar (eso creo).

Y ahora si me despido.

W

**DEDICADO A MI CÁDIZ C.F DE MI ALMA, QUE HEMOS GANAO EL TROFEO CARRANZA!**

**ESE CADI OÉ! WEEEEEEEEE!**

**(EUFÓRICA)**


	3. Muerte bajo la Luna Negra

"Antes dijiste que la espada del ángel estaba manchada de óxido. Te equivocaste. No es óxido, sino sangre…"

**3 - Muerte bajo la Luna Negra**

La voz de Haruka, como la de alguien que está acostumbrado a contar historias, se volcaba en direcciones insospechadas, haciendo que la violinista se rindiera completamente al relato. No había mirado a Michiru ni una sola vez, y a esta le dio la impresión de que le incomodaba hablar de aquello.

"Hace quince años" prosiguió tras una pausa "Halfmoon Hall era un lugar más próspero aún que ahora. Yo no recuerdo casi nada, claro está, pero esas cosas se intuyen. Por los comentarios de los demás, ya sabes."

De hecho, Michiru no lo sabía. Pero no consideró apropiado comentarlo.

"El hijo del señor de la mansión, con sus relucientes veintidós años, acababa de casarse. Amor a primera vista; bueno, eso he oído. La chica, al parecer, había surgido de la nada. Sin parientes, referencias, o dote alguna. Simplemente un nombre; Serena."

La rubia hizo una pausa y se incorporó, clavando los ojos en Michiru.

"¿Has conocido ya a las demás chicas, o a Selena?"

Michiru sacudió la cabeza en negación.

"Dicen que Selena es la viva imagen de su madre. Piel pálida, larga melena de un rubio dorado, grandes ojos azules, una auténtica _descriptio puellae, _¿no crees? Un ángel."

La chica de cabello aguamarina se dijo ligeramente molesta si era necesario ser rubia y tener los ojos azules para parecer un ángel. Inmediatamente apartó aquel pensamiento, que se le antojó completamente ridículo en una ocasión como esa. Tuvo la momentánea impresión de que era el hecho de que Haruka pensara eso lo que la había molestado. No, que tontería.

"Fuera como fuese, el matrimonio era feliz. Lo tenían todo: juventud, dinero, amor, salud… Pero no duró mucho. Al menos esto último. Ese invierno, surgió en esta parte del país un repentino brote de tuberculosis. No sé si has oído hablar antes de aquello. Causo un gran número de muertes, especialmente niños."

Michiru asintió. Sus padres le habían hablado en muchas ocasiones de su milagroso escape a aquella enfermedad.

"Claro que no solo afectó a los pequeños. Él enfermó. Su padre hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano, pero su hijo se debilitó poco a poco, y murió meses después. Fue un duro golpe para el señor, que por aquel entonces ya era muy viejo. Dicen que murió de pena."

Haruka paró de nuevo. Se rascó la cabeza pensativamente.

"No lo recuerdo muy bien…" empezó, vacilante. "Pero yo estuve en los funerales. Aún no había cumplido los tres años, y la verdad es que apenas… cuando pienso en ello, solo me viene una sensación de negrura. Pero recuerdo a Serena. Yo iba de su mano¿sabes? Y sé que su aspecto me dio miedo. Como el de un fantasma, aún me dan escalofríos si…"

Aquí la chica paró bruscamente. Michiru se giró para mirarla, y vio que se había ruborizado. Entendió de repente que debía de ser la primera vez que Haruka hablaba de aquello con alguien. Se sintió orgullosa.

"A consecuencia del brote de tuberculosis," continuó la rubia tras un carraspeo "aconsejaron a Serena que la examinase un médico. Y para sorpresa de todos, resultó que Serena estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación; muy avanzado, dijeron algunos, para que su difunto marido fuese el padre del bebé.

Pero su embarazo no fue lo único que descubrieron. Después de la muerte de su marido y del señor, quien la había considerado como una hija, Serena estaba muy débil. Todos pensaban que no sobreviviría lo suficiente como para dar a luz.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, lo hizo. Selena Serenity nació antes de lo que debería, y según he oído era tan pequeña y tan débil que una de las comadronas se echó a llorar porque creía que había nacido muerta. Afortunadamente no fue así."

En este punto la voz de Haruka se enterneció. Michiru tuvo la seguridad de que quería mucho a la niña. Para su sorpresa, ella misma empezaba a sentir afinidad por ella, a pesar de que no la conocía. Tal vez se debía a su historia.

"Y de esa manera, llegamos casi al final. A pesar de que, como ya he dicho, Serena estaba muy débil, el médico que la había atendido durante el parto era optimista en cuanto a su recuperación, ahora que había superado el embarazo. Pero, " y aquí su voz cambió "el mismo día del nacimiento de su hija, tras haberla amamantado (no permitió que lo hicieran las nodrizas), Serena se empeñó en pasear por el jardín. Desoyó los consejos del médico y de sus criadas, y salió a pesar de que ya había anochecido. No permitió que la acompañase nadie.

Pero no volvió. Y tras unas horas salieron a buscarla. La encontraron… la encontraron en el centro del laberinto. Muerta. Ella… "Haruka respiró hondo "se había lanzado contra la espada del ángel."

* * *

Michiru permaneció mirando el suelo unos segundos. Aquella última frase la había afectado. Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. 

"Oye… ¿estás bien?" Haruka se acercó a ella y tomándola de la barbilla la obligó a levantar la vista. La violinista asintió, pero el gesto perdió fuerza cuando la rubia vio las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"No quiero volver a ese lugar…" musitó la chica, sorprendida de la debilidad de su propia voz. Quedó más sorprendida aún cuando Haruka la rodeó con sus brazos.

"No tengas miedo. Hará falta algo más que una estatua si intentan hacerte daño." La rubia no supo de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras, y permaneció quieta sin decir nada cuando Michiru hundió la cabeza en su hombro. "Además" añadió para disimular un tanto su afirmación anterior "te puedo asegurar que esa estatua no es un ejemplo de vitalidad." La chica sintió la sonrisa de Michiru contra la piel de su hombro, y cogiéndola de la cintura, la apartó suavemente. La violinista se esforzó por sonreír.

"Yo…"

"Si te das prisa puede que llegues a tiempo para el desayuno, ahora que lo pienso." La interrumpió Haruka, con una sonrisa que parecía decir que no tenía por qué disculparse. Michiru abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡El desayuno¡Lo había olvidado por completo!"

"Te acompañaré a la mansión. Así podrás ver los exteriores del jardín." Michiru asintió, agradecida de no tener que volver a atravesarlo.

Durante el camino de vuelta, se le hizo más patente aún que Haruka tenía una gran conversación. Le parecía imposible aburrirse con ella. Conocía los nombres de todas las flores, y aún de los árboles, y los salpicaba con anécdotas que le habían ocurrido ("¿Ves el roble de allí? La primera vez que subí a su copa tenía siete años. Mientras bajaba, tropecé y me escurrí de rama en rama hasta que caí al suelo. Podría decirse que caí sobre cierta parte trasera de mi cuerpo. Fue horrible.").

"¡Imperdonable!" gritó Haruka de repente, parándose por completo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Pues sucede, señorita" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa seductora "que aún no sé su nombre."

"Oh" murmuró la violinista "Michiru, Michiru Kaioh. Siento no haberlo dicho antes, yo…" paró en seco cuando Haruka tomó una de sus manos para besarla.

"Haruka Tenoh" dijo entonces "Un placer."

Vale. Se estaba ruborizando. Era una simple reacción debido a la sorpresa que le había causado el masculino gesto de Haruka. Algo comprensible.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez en silencio, la violinista mirando a su compañera de reojo; Haruka sonreía mientras tatareaba suavemente. Pronto llegaron al sendero principal, que llevaba directamente a la casa. Entonces a Michiru se le ocurrió algo que no había pensado antes.

"¿Crees," empezó, intentando elegir bien las palabras " que Selena es verdaderamente la hija de…?"

"Creo," la interrumpió Haruka, ahora con el semblante serio "que Serena Serenity era una gran persona."

Michiru comprendió el escueto comentario. Aquella era la mujer que la había acogido, y prefería guardarse su opinión, si es que tenía alguna.

Pararon. Habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión. Haruka la miró, y la violinista comprobó aliviada que no parecía estar molesta por la pregunta.

"¿Sabes?" dijo la rubia con expresión pensativa. "Lo único que recuerdo de la noche en que murió Serena es que no hubo Luna."

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora: **Y aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, y espero vuestros reviews, como siempre, si queréis leer más de la historia. El próximo será más largo, las chicas aparecerán y habrá algún que otro momento Haruka-Michiru._

_Una Autora que os quiere,_

_West_

_Siguiente capítulo: _Honoris Causa

**Módulo de ayuda al consumidor:**

Sip, yo aquí muy profesional XD

¿Esta vez no hay palabras raras que explicar? Buenoooo...

Mis agradecimientos a nuestros tres anónimos de la semana, Haruka's Number One Lover (me gusta el nombre), Artemis de Ponte du Lac (¡otra fan de Anne Rice!) y ReN.

Ehmm... ah si. Me alegro muuucho de que os haya dado miedo (a algunos), y espero que hayáis tenido pesadillas (mi mala leche no tiene fin).

A Michiru Tenkaioh: Envíame si quieres la dirección por mail o MP, la web no deja ponerlas en los reviews ¬¬-

Y ahora si que si, nos vemos.

W


	4. Honoris Causa

**4 - Honoris Causa**

Definitivamente, pensó Michiru, el desayuno de esta mañana debe de haber sido digno de ver. La chica comía en un rincón del comedor, mientras un grupo de criadas se afanaba por limpiar lo que, aparentemente, había sido una encarnizada batalla entre pasteles de nata y tostadas con mermelada.

Atragantándose, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando vio que una de las tostadas había quedado pegada en el techo. Una criada joven le echó una mirada furiosa, y la chica disimuló estar bebiendo té inocentemente.

Una vez terminado su tardío desayuno, Michiru fue conducida a la biblioteca, y una vez allí se encontró con un marco bastante peculiar.

Presidiendo la inmensa habitación, en una gran mesa rectangular, estaba sentado un anciano bigotudo, que fingía no dormir pero que no engañaba a sus tres alumnas, sentadas en otra de aquellas grandes mesas rectangulares.

Amy, decidió Michiru, era la chica que leía tranquilamente, mientras que Rei debía ser la que estaba sentada enfrente. Y por eliminación, Selena solo podía ser la pálida joven que intercambiaba dolorosas patadas en la espinilla con Rei.

Observó la escena unos segundos, hasta que decidió carraspear ligeramente para que notaran su presencia. Inmediatamente, el intercambio de patadas cesó, así como la tranquila lectura. Los ronquidos no.

Tras un momento de vacilación, Amy le hizo una señal para que se acercara, y Michiru recorrió la habitación para sentarse a su lado.

"¿Qué hay que hacer?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Es nuestra hora de lectura libre" respondió Amy "coge un libro cualquiera y ven."

"¿No debería avisarle?" dijo Michiru mirando al anciano durmiente.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Rei "Es su forma de dar clase."

La violinista parpadeó, cogida por sorpresa.

"No te preocupes, pronto terminaremos." Empezó Selena "En cuanto que llegue Tito Ru…"

"¡No uses ese nombre!" Interrumpió Rei.

"¿Por qué no?" Inquirió enfadada la chica.

"¡Porque es estúpido!"

"¡Me dijo que podía usar el nombre que quisiese!"

"¡Y tú eres estúpida también!"

"¡Idiota!"

Nuevo intercambio de patadas.

Michiru las miró sorprendida, y tuvo la certeza de que una de ellas estaba en el bando de los pasteles y otra en el de las tostadas.

"¿Siempre están igual?" le susurró a Amy.

"No. A veces usan los libros también."

Riendo suavemente, Michiru se acercó a una de las estanterías y cogió un pesado volumen. Leyó el título, _Geographica, _y juzgó que sonaba lo suficientemente científico. Volvió a la mesa.

"Por cierto, me llamo Michiru."

"Yo soy Amy"

"Rei"

"Selena"

Se miraron con una sonrisa, y Michiru supo que no tendría ningún problema para conseguir su amistad.

"Pareces mayor" decidió Rei.

"Tengo diecisiete años." Contestó la violinista.

"Oh" las chicas la miraron con reverencia, y por un instante Michiru tuvo el impulso de sentirse importante. Pero lo desechó. Era demasiado infantil, pensó.

"Te lo pasarás muy bien aquí" le explicó Selena muy emocionada. "Setsuna es muy simpática…"

"… aunque poco divertida." Puntualizó Rei.

"… y Tito Ru nos enseña un montón de cosas, a veces nos despierta de noche para ver las estrellas…"

"… aunque Tito Ru no sea su nombre." Volvió a puntualizar Rei.

"¡Oh, cállate!"

Reanudación de las hostilidades. Amy suspiró.

"¿Quién es _Tito Ru?" _preguntó Michiru.

"Bueno" dijo Amy. "Es…"

Fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y una nueva figura entró en la habitación.

"¡Tito Ruka!" gritó Selena, que se arrojó corriendo a sus brazos.

Debí haberlo imaginado, fue lo que pensó Michiru cuando vio a Haruka. Llevaba una camisa con chorrera, cubierta por una chaquetilla de pico de terciopelo verde con botones dorados, y unos pantalones negros ajustados. Todo eso hacía aún más difícil distinguir su sexo, salvo por ciertas curvas que podían apreciarse cuando el pantalón… no, no era decente pensar en esas cosas. Michiru intentó alejar aquellos pensamientos.

Los ojos verdes de Haruka se encontraron con los suyos. La rubia sonrió.

"Me alegra ver que nuestra nueva estudiante nos honra con su presencia. Las escapadas al amanecer no son excusa para saltarse las clases." Michiru sonrió.

"Me sorprende usted, _Tito Ru" _Haruka se ruborizó. "Recepcionista, jardinero, guía, y ahora profesor."

"Soy una caja de sorpresas" dijo guiñándole un ojo. Se sonrieron.

"No sé por qué" le susurró Rei a Amy "pero tanto intercambio de sonrisas me parece sospechoso." Amy se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué haremos hoy Tito Ruka?" preguntó Selena, que aún tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Haruka.

"Tengo pensadas un par de cosas." Michiru no estuvo segura de si su sonrisa maliciosa presagiaba algo bueno o no.

Haruka las llevó a la sala de armas, que no era sino una gran estancia romboidal cuyas esquinas estaban adornadas con armaduras. En una de las paredes había un gran armario de madera. Haruka se acercó y lo abrió. Estaba dividido en varios compartimentos: En uno de ellos había algo que Michiru creyó eran gruesos palos de madera, en otro, pelotas de cuero cosido, y en el último, ropa blanca.

"Coged vuestras cosas y cambiaros" Se volvió a Michiru. "Aquí no hay nada para ti, espero que no te importe llevar uno de mis pantalones."

Michiru parpadeó. "¿Para qué?"

-----------------------------------

Rei cayó al suelo por enésima vez. Imprecando entre dientes, intentó incorporarse, pero Haruka se lo impidió, apoyando la espada de madera (que Michiru había confundido con un palo) en su cuello.

"Ya has caído demasiadas veces, mi joven aprendiz. Ahora tienes que pagar las consecuencias."

"¡No por favor!" Suplicó Rei.

Tarde. Haruka comenzó a pincharle las costillas mientras Rei se retorcía en el suelo llorando de risa.

Observando la escena estaban Amy y Michiru (Selena se limitaba a gritarle a Haruka "¡Pincha más fuerte, más fuerte!"). La violinista bajó la mirada hacia los toscos pantalones que le había prestado Haruka, sospechosamente parecidos a los que había visto llevar a la rubia más de una vez. Amy y las demás, sin embargo, vestían unas largas faldas blancas que habían cogido del armario, y que a pesar de las apariencias permitían más libertad de movimiento que los vestidos que llevaban normalmente.

"Quién iba a decirme que aquí practicabais esgrima." Amy sonrió.

"Setsuna cree que no es adecuado para nosotras, y por supuesto cuanto más se queja, más clases nos da Haruka."

Que propio, se dijo Michiru.

"Bueno" Haruka decidió que ya podía dejar de torturar a Rei, que por lo demás permaneció tirada en el suelo casi sin poder respirar. "Creo que hemos avanzado bastante por hoy." Michiru pensó ruborizada que lo único que ella había aprendido era a sujetar bien la espada. "Así que podemos pasar a lo siguiente… vamos a jugar a la pelota."

Selena exclamó, "¡Bien!", Rei gimió lastimeramente, y Amy se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Juegas tú también?" le preguntó la rubia a Michiru.

"Claro" respondió la violinista. Jugar a la pelota no hace daño a nadie.

Eso fue, precisamente, lo primero que tuvo que cuestionarse Michiru cuando Haruka explicó las reglas. Desde luego, allí se jugaba de forma diferente. Básicamente, el juego consistía en que dos equipos, cuyos campos estaban separados por una raya de tiza, debían lanzarse las pelotas unos a otros con todo menos delicadeza, hasta que uno de los equipos decidiera que ya estaba bastante magullado y se rindiera.

"Amy" dijo la rubia pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica. "Creo que entre tú y yo podremos con ellas¿no?" Amy asintió.

Rei bufó. "¡Esta vez es diferente!"

"¿Ah, si?" preguntó Haruka con voz de suficiencia "¿Por qué?"

"¡Tenemos a Michiru con nosotras!" replicó Selena.

"¿Quién¿Yo?" la violinista las miró asustada. Haruka rió divertida.

"Ya veremos"

Amy y Haruka se dirigieron a uno de los campos, mientras que Rei y Selena, seguidas de Michiru, fueron al contrario. Una vez allí, Rei convocó a sus compañeras de equipo.

"No podemos dejar que nos ganen como las últimas veintisiete veces." Selena asintió.

"Tito Ruka es muy fuerte, hay que tener cuidado."

"Y Amy parece canija, pero…" Rei y Selena cogieron a Michiru de las manos y le dedicaron una mirada suplicante. "Contamos contigo."

"¿Conmigo?"

"Es más fácil de lo que parece" la animó Rei.

"Y somos una más" añadió Selena.

"Sólo tienes que lanzar con fuerza"

"Y proteger puntos vitales, como la cabeza."

Vale. Ahora comenzaba a asustarse. Desde el otro campo les llegó la risa de Haruka.

"Vamos, vamos. El almuerzo es en media hora, y tenemos el tiempo justo para ganar y lavarnos."

En ese momento algo despertó en Michiru, aparte del hambre. No iba a dejar que la ganase aquella maldita jardinera. Se iba a enterar…

"Vamos a pegarles una paliza" Selena y Rei le hicieron un gesto con el pulgar.

… aunque la última vez que había cogido una pelota tenía nueve años.

"Muy bien" empezó Haruka una vez que cada una de ellas sostenía un balón de cuero. "Michiru, como es la primera vez que juegas, si quieres podríamos darte venta…" _¡PAM! _Y después lo único que se oyó en la habitación fue el ruido del balón de Michiru rebotando en el suelo tras golpear la cara de Haruka. "Muy bien. ¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA!"

Eso habría sido, desde luego, lo que cualquier persona que pasase por el pasillo en aquel momento habría pensado.

Lo único que Selena podía oír era el silbido de los balones que pasaban rozándola, y las exclamaciones de dolor de quienes eran golpeadas por dichos proyectiles. Los movimientos de apuntar y disparar se volvieron mecánicos, imprecisos. Sin embargo, todo pensamiento de seguir dramatizando la escena fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando vio que uno de los balones se acercaba peligrosamente, con toda la intención de impactarle, francamente hablando, en los morros. Su cerebro se bloqueó, y su cuerpo permaneció quieto, esperando lo inevitable. Pero entonces, como a cámara lenta, observó como Rei interceptaba el balón con el pecho, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

"¡REI¡NO!" Exclamó mientras se arrodillaba junto a su compañera caída. La cara de Rei estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor. "¿Por qué lo has hecho?"

"No podía permitir…" jadeó Rei. "Seguid sin mí… yo… me rindo…" Su cabeza se ladeó a un lado, inerte.

Emitir un desgarrador "¡NOOO!" hacia los cielos había sido la intención de Selena, pero se lo impidió un balón que le dio en la cara, tirándola de espaldas. En el otro campo, Amy sonreía inocentemente.

Y si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupada esquivando los lanzamientos de Haruka, Michiru habría rematado a sus compañeras de equipo. Por payasas.

"No me extraña," masculló entre dientes "que siempre pierdan."

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin balones que lanzar, y levantó la vista para ver que Haruka la mirada sonriente, con un balón bajo cada brazo y otro bajo el pie.

"¿Y ahora qué, señorita¿Va a lanzarme sus zapatos?"

-----------------------------------

Michiru apoyó la espalda contra la pared y observó el campo de batalla. Las armaduras habían sido desmontadas por los balonazos, y más allá Amy llamaba a Selena y a Rei, que aún se estaba haciendo la muerta.

Había perdido, por supuesto, la puntería de Amy no parecía de este mundo. Además, le dolían prácticamente todos los miembros de su cuerpo, por no hablar de la marca roja y redonda que tenía en el estómago.

Sin embargo, todo su dolor mereció la pena cuando vio la cara de Haruka. Tenía ambas mejillas completamente rojas, como si se hubiera maquillado para hacer de payaso en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Una de ellas estaba así por un balonazo. La otra por la suela de un zapato.

"¿Qué?" le dijo la rubia bruscamente, al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando.

"Nada, nada. Evaluaba la carnicería." Y se echó a reír mientras que Haruka se frotaba la mejilla indignadamente.

-----------------------------------

Habían llegado tarde al almuerzo, y después habían estado hablando, aunque Haruka no apareció en toda la tarde. No es que a Michiru le importara, claro. Simplemente quería disculparse con ella por haberle lanzado el zapato. Tal vez se había pasado un poco. Un poco.

Se sentía extrañamente lúcida, despierta, a pesar de que la cena había sido hacía ya bastante tiempo. Rindiéndose a aquella repentina inquietud, salió de la cama, y tras dudar entre si ponerse o no una bata, se decidió por lo segundo, y abandonó la habitación. Era una noche cálida.

La oscuridad que reinaba en los pasillos era vagamente perturbada por la luz de su vela, lo que resultaba un tanto inquietante. No es que ella tuviera miedo. Bueno, no mucho.

Bajó las escaleras, y desviándose del vestíbulo principal, se dirigió a uno de los grandes salones que ocupaban prácticamente la totalidad de la planta baja. Al entrar, se quedó sin respiración.

El marco que ofrecía aquella enorme estancia con su cristalera abierta a la luz de la Luna era, a falta de otra palabra mejor, hermoso. El suelo de mármol blanco parecía ahora hecho de luz, y las paredes casi repletas de espejos multiplicaban esa impresión.

Michiru avanzó algunos pasos tímidamente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Apoyó las yemas de los dedos en la superficie de la cristalera, con cuidado de no dejar marca, y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en la inmensidad de la Luna, a la que le faltaban pocos días para mostrarse llena.

Y, como no puede ser de otra forma, fue en ese momento cuando oyó aquella voz, y el aliento de su dueña le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

"¿Cree que es prudente vagar por aquí de noche? Podría haber fantasmas…"

Otra de las cualidades de aquel salón era su espléndido eco, como pudo comprobar Michiru cuando su grito se multiplicó, rebotando en las paredes. Al girarse, se encontró con la sonriente cara de Haruka, que tenía la barbilla y la punta de la nariz cubiertas de… ¿chocolate?

"¿Fantasmas¡Lo único que me asusta de este lugar eres tú¿Por qué siempre acabo encontrándome contigo?" Haruka se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aún sonriendo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Yo? Me disponía a subir a tu habitación, sentarme al borde de tu cama, y…"

"¡NO!" Michiru alzó una mano, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, como si aquel gesto pudiera evitar que oyera las palabras de Haruka, mientras que sus mejillas alcanzaban un artístico rojo carmín.

"… contarte un cuento." La sonrisa de Haruka se ensanchó aún más. "¿Qué creías que iba a decir?" Al ver que Michiru apartaba la vista y murmuraba un par de palabras incoherentes, añadió "En realidad, estaba haciendo una visita a mis amigas cocina y despensa." La violinista la miró.

"Pero, la cena tampoco ha sido hace tanto…"

"Estoy en edad de crecer" repuso Haruka defensivamente. Michiru suspiró frustradamente, y se fijó en las manchas de chocolate. Con un gesto de enfado (fingido), sacó su pañuelo y se lo tendió. La rubia la miró sin entender, y al ver que no lo cogía, la chica comenzó ella misma a limpiarle la barbilla. La sonrisa de Haruka tembló un poco, para luego desaparecer. Su voz no era más que un susurró cuando preguntó, "¿Crees en el destino¿En la reencarnación?"

"¿Qué?" inquirió Michiru distraídamente, mientras terminaba de limpiarle la punta de la nariz. Haruka le agarró las manos, obligándole a mirarla.

"Hace unos meses, cuando paseaba por aquí una noche después de… cenar," En compañía de cocina y despensa, se dijo Michiru "tuve una especie de… visión."

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó descreídamente la violinista. Haruka la miró unos instantes.

"Ven, te lo enseñaré." Tomándola de la mano, la llevó al centro del salón, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Michiru mientras posaba su otra mano en la cintura de la chica. Esta miró a la rubia sin entender. "Pon tu mano en mi hombro. Cierra los ojos. Tranquila, solo vamos a bailar, sigue mis pasos." Michiru hizo lo que le decía, y, liderada por Haruka, iniciaron una danza a ciegas en el inmenso salón. Se deslizaban sin ruido, ligeramente, tanto que hubiera creído que aún estaban quietas de no ser por el suave movimiento de su pelo.

Y entonces lo vio.

O, al menos, lo creyó ver. El salón estaba ricamente engalanado, y, alrededor de ellas, decenas de parejas se mecían al mismo ritmo, con una coordinación casi perfecta. Ya no llevaba su sencillo camisón, sino un traje de un aguamarina más real aún que el de su cabello, y sus manos estaban enguantadas.

Sin embargo, al levantar la vista, su pareja de baile seguía siendo Haruka. Solo que diferente. Parecía más mayor, y sus ojos eran más verdes aún. Los ropajes y la sonrisa le hacían parecer un príncipe plagiado directamente de un cuento de hadas.

Pero aquella visión se apagó rápidamente. Había abierto los ojos sin darse cuenta, y lo que había creído que eran más parejas se trataba en realidad de sus reflejos en los espejos del salón. Su camisón era el mismo, y el rostro de Haruka también.

Dejó de bailar.

"¿Lo has visto?" preguntó ansiosamente Haruka. Michiru sacudió la cabeza, mintiendo sin saber por qué. La rubia frunció el cejo. "No es posible. Sigamos bailando, tal vez…"

"¡No!" El tono de la violinista hizo que ella misma se sorprendiera. "¡No hay nada que ver!"

"Pero yo…"

"¡Fueron imaginaciones tuyas!" Intentó soltarse de Haruka, pero esta no se lo permitió. "Suéltame…"

"No te pongas así, no pretendía…"

"¡Suéltame!" la rubia lo hizo, y aguantó la mirada de Michiru. "Me das miedo."

Haruka permaneció allí, quieta, con la mirada fija en la misma dirección, hasta mucho después de que Michiru saliera corriendo y se esfumara de su campo de visión.

-----------------------------------

Una figura se recortaba en la noche, observando la Luna. Suspiró cansadamente, y murmuró para sí.

"Tengo que darme prisa. Están comenzando a despertar."

-----------------------------------

_**Nota de la Autora: **¿La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante? Aún no habéis visto nada. Y, bueno, que os voy a decir, que mandéis reviews si os gusta, y si no os gusta, que diablos. Que comentéis. :-D_

_Vuestra autora favorita (y que nadie se atreva a negarlo),_

_West_

_Próximo capítulo: _El Llanto de los Inocentes.

**Punto de Información:**

Arg, he estado teniendo problemas con FF .net, no me dejaba subir documentos ni leer fics... T-T ya no me soportan ni en las webs...

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el cap 3, aquí van algunos comentarios.

Latín? Yo no tengo ni idea de latín... pura imaginación señores

Primero, no, mi mala leche no va a disminuir en un futuro próximo, la necesito para hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes, como en Ángeles Ciegos, y aprovechando que sale el tema diré que, si se me ocurre una buena idea para el siguiente capitulo de AC lo actualizaré, por ahora estoy pensando en varias posibilidades.

Creo que poco más... este capitulo es más largo y espero que os haya gustado... y para acabar: SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA ESCRIBIR UN LEMON! dejadme conservar la poca inocencia que me queda! TT-TT


	5. El Llanto de los Inocentes

**V- El Llanto de los Inocentes**

Una alta figura salió de la mansión, y la luz de la Luna iluminó su pelo rubio y su expresión triste. Haruka caminaba lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, mientras sus pensamientos se centraban alternativamente entre cómo acababa de hacer el idiota ante Michiru y el significado de lo que ella misma había visto mientras bailaban en el salón.

Dio un paso más, vacilante, y paró. Alzó la vista al frente, sintiendo que su casa y su cama quedaban demasiado lejos, y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para llegar.

Volvió a mirar al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No, de hecho no quería volver a su casa. Giró a la derecha, hacia el lindero del jardín.

El Banco de las Lágrimas, con sus relieves de flores de lis. Ella le había puesto ese nombre, y en ese momento se preguntaba si sería cómodo para dormir. De todas formas, no sería la primera vez que pasaba la noche allí. Lo había hecho, años atrás, cuando la abandonaron. Sus padres, o quien quiera que fuese. Le daba igual.

Apretó los puños.

No pretendía ser una carga para nadie. Era mayor, madura (cuando quería) y podía cuidar de sí misma. Independiente y libre. Como el viento, había estado tentada de añadir. Pero a quién pretendía engañar. Jamás podría irse de allí, no podía dejar a Selena, a Rei y a Amy. Y en cuanto a Michiru… no, tampoco. No sería capaz de abandonarlas.

Dejó otra vez de andar, confundida. ¿Pero quién hablaba de marcharse? Estaba bien allí. Además¿adónde iría? Por lo que sabía, no tenía a nadie. Nadie cuidaba de ella, era ella quien cuidaba de los demás. De Selena, las chicas… incluso de Setsuna. Bueno, a veces.

Era fuerte, responsable.

Con esos pensamientos, le pareció repentinamente irónico que lo primero que habían notado de ella en la mansión había sido su llanto.

Llanto.

¿Llanto?

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. Alguien lloraba. Apretó el paso. Parecía venir del lugar adonde se dirigía. Su mente escaneó las posibilidades. ¿Selena tal vez, que había vuelto a soñar son su madre?

Se metió entre los arbustos, para acortar camino, y al salir tuvo la impresión de sumergirse en luz de Luna. Tragó saliva, y llegó hasta el claro.

"Oh Dios mío" No era Selena.

----------------

Inspeccionó la almohada una vez más. Había quedado completamente plana, aplastada, debido, principalmente, al hecho de que había dormido abrazada a ella. A la almohada, claro, no a… bueno, eso. A la almohada.

Un golpeteo en la puerta hizo que Michiru se volviese bruscamente, sorprendida. Aún falta mucho para la hora del desayuno, fue lo que se dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su habitación. Dudó durante un momento, pero al comprobar que el golpeteo seguía, insistente, alargó el brazo con resolución y giró el pomo de bronce.

El acalorado rostro de Selena la recibió al otro lado. Michiru comprobó que parecía muy alterada.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"… es Haruka… ella…" su respiración agitada, y el hecho de que llamase a la rubia por su nombre hicieron que Michiru se preocupara. Selena lo notó, y a falta de mejores palabras, añadió simplemente, "…acompáñame."

La rubia las guió atropelladamente por corredores y pasillos, y por la dirección Michiru supuso que se dirigían al patio interior.

Originalmente, la mansión en forma de media luna no había tenido patio interior, pero en la actualidad el semicírculo que ocupaba la parte trasera de la casa había sido cerrado por los edificios que constituían las lavanderías, caballerizas, o las residencias de los criados.

Lugar al cual iban, como comprobó Michiru cuando Selena, a la vista de dichas dependencias, convirtió su paso acelerado en una frenética carrera.

La puerta del edificio estaba rodeada de gente, y no habían dado ni tres zancadas cuando empezaron a oír gritos. Una discusión cuyo volumen aumentaba a medida que se acercaban al lugar. Selena se hizo paso entre el gentío, compuesto mayormente por lavanderas y un par de cocheros. No pasó mucho antes de que Michiru, que la seguía de cerca, viera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" gritaba Haruka en ese momento. La chica presentaba un estado lamentable. Sus pantalones estaban rasgados a la altura de su rodilla derecha, y a través del rasguño podía apreciarse una herida. También tenía un corte en la mejilla del mismo lado, que sangraba profusamente.

"Claro que sí, es lo mejor." Setsuna, por su parte, era la viva imagen de la calma y la paciencia.

"¡Es injusto!"

"Al contrario, sería una injusticia no hacerlo. Debemos considerar la posibilidad de que sus padres…"

"¡No seas idiota¡La han abandonado¿Acaso crees que…?"

"Haruka" interrumpió Setsuna, en un tono que no admitía réplica. "Aquí nadie te está gritando. Vigila tu tono."

La rubia respiró profundamente, con la cara tan roja y tan crispada que daba la impresión de que se había atragantado con la ira.

"Lo mejor sería que se quedara con nosotros." Finalizó, con una voz en la que se apreciaba su conflicto interno por tranquilizarse.

"Te comprendo, Haruka. Pero debes entender que hemos de descartar que haya sido secuestrada." Y dando la discusión por zanjada, Setsuna se alejó a paso firme de allí, hacia el edificio principal. Haruka permaneció quieta, con la vista fija en sus zapatos, aunque era evidente que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. El gentío comenzó a dispersarse entre cuchicheos, y algunos le daban palmaditas en la espalda al pasar.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido, Michiru se dio cuenta de que Amy y Rei también estaban allí.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Bueno, verás" comenzó Rei, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos "…no tengo ni idea." Se oyó el ruido sordo de un libro al golpear la cabeza de Rei, seguido de un leve "'¡Ouch!"

"Al parecer Haruka ha encontrado un bebé" dijo Amy. Michiru observó por el rabillo del ojo como Selena asentía.

"Pero… ¿por qué…¿Cómo…¿Qué tiene que ver Setsuna?"

"Déjame seguir" prosiguió la chica con tono conciliador. "La trajo aquí, porque sabía que aún habría gente despierta, y bueno, no sé muy bien como ha sido, pero alguien debió decírselo a Setsuna, ya que vino temprano para dejar al bebé al cuidado de la gente de la mansión, y… no sé, Haruka se enteró y se puso hecha una fiera… creo que porque Setsuna le dijo que llevaría al bebé al pueblo para buscar a sus padres… pero Haruka dice que lo han abandonado y… no sé." Amy se rascó la cabeza, confundida. Michiru parpadeó.

"Y… ¿quién le ha hecho esas heridas?"

"Nadie" las chicas centraron su atención en Haruka, que las miraba intensamente "Tropecé." Bajo la mirada de la rubia, Michiru recordó los eventos de la noche anterior y se ruborizó, avergonzada. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en la situación. Ya se disculparía después.

"Y… ¿estás bien?" Inquirió Rei, notando que los pequeños hilillos de sangre que se descolgaban de sus mejillas habían empezado a empapar el cuello de su camisa.

"No" respondió secamente Haruka. "No he dormido, estoy dolorida, empapada, tengo hambre y para colmo Setsuna se está comportando como una… una… inconsciente." Las chicas tuvieron la certeza de que esa no era la palabra que había querido decir. "Voy a ir a verla y…" Haruka se cortó a sí misma, y bajó su mirada hasta Selena, que se había agarrado al brazo de la chica.

"Hay que curarte las heridas…" musitó sin elevar la vista. Haruka la observó unos instantes, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Está bien…"

----------------

Hay experiencias de las cuales la amistad emerge más fuerte aún que antes. Intentar salvar a Haruka de los cuidados médicos de Selena es una de esas experiencias. Para cuando Amy había terminado de desinfectarle la herida de la mejilla, Haruka estaba pálida (no se sabe si del susto o de la pérdida de sangre), pero seguía bastante alterada.

"No me puedo creer… es que no me lo puedo creer… aunque encontrara a sus padres, si ya la han abandonado una vez volverán a hacerlo, o algo peor…"

Rei, Selena, Michiru y Amy se miraron entre ellas con expresión de alarma.

"¿'La'¿Es una niña?" Haruka asintió, débilmente, a la pregunta de Amy.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, no sabiendo ninguna de ellas qué decir.

"Quiero verla" dijo entonces Selena. Las demás se giraron para mirarla. "¿Qué? Si Tito Ru" Rei hizo una mueca "tiene razón, entonces es una de nosotras. Somos compañeras¿no? Nos ayudamos."

Amy tomó una de las manos de Selena entre las suyas, y sonrió. Rei por su parte soltó un bufido, pero dijo,

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo… cosa que me asusta."

"¡Rei, idiota!" gritó Selena mientras abrazaba a sus dos amigas.

Haruka y Michiru observaron el intercambio divertidas, y se miraron con una media sonrisa. Pero entonces la sombra de lo ocurrido la noche anterior cruzó sobre sus cabezas, y apartaron la mirada rápidamente, cada una de ellas pensando que la otra debía estar enfadada.

Haruka carraspeó disimuladamente, y se incorporó diciendo,

"¡Entonces decidido¡Haremos que Setsuna cambie de opinión!"

----------------

Con toda probabilidad, hubieran conseguido su propósito, de haber encontrado a Setsuna, claro. Y, sin embargo, se decía Haruka aburrida, aquella frustrante mujer parecía desaparecer en los momentos en que se la buscaba. Un coro de varios ''¡Oooh!" hizo que su atención se desviara hacia el grupo de cuatro chicas que rodeaban la cuna colocada provisionalmente en la habitación de Setsuna.

"¡Ha abierto los ojos!"

"¡Qué grandes¿De qué color son?"

"¡Violetas!"

Nuevo coro de "¡Oooh!". Haruka puso los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a estudiar los objetos del cuarto. La superficie sobre la que estaba sentada se hundió ligeramente cuando Michiru se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Momento incómodo. La rubia comenzó a balancear las piernas sobre el borde del colchón (a pesar de que le llegaban al suelo). Michiru parecía interesada en el estudio de una pequeña mancha de césped en sus zapatos. Al cabo de unos segundos miró de reojo a Haruka, solo para descubrir que la otra chica estaba haciendo lo mismo. Momento más incómodo aún.

"…"

"…"

"… ¿te sigue doliendo la rodilla?"

"No…"

"Me alegro." Silencio incómodo. Coro de "¡Oooh!".

"… oye… lo de anoche… quería disculparme, creo que hice un poco el idiota…"

"…yo… también… fui un poco brusca. No es verdad que me des miedo…" Haruka frunció el ceño.

"¿Ni siquiera un poquito?" Michiru la miró extrañada.

"No."

"Pues deberías temerme."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la violinista imitando el tono juguetón de Haruka.

"Porque" la rubia apoyó los puños en las caderas "soy la temible Haruka Tenoh, azote de las cocineras y las… ehm… violinistas."

"No me digas" rió Michiru. "Eso no da miedo."

"Si que da."

"No."

"¡Aaarrrrgg!"

"¡No¡Qué tengo cosqui…¡HARUKA!"

Tomada por sorpresa, una criada que pasaba cerca de la habitación de Setsuna sacudió la cabeza divertida ante las risas y los "¡Oooh!" que se oían desde el pasillo.

----------------

El primer sueño completamente apacible que Michiru había tenido desde que llegó a Halfmoon Hall se echó dramáticamente a perder cuando el sonido de un llanto hendió la quietud de la madrugada. Sin embargo, permaneció unos instantes con la mirada fija en el techo antes de decidirse a salir de su habitación.

Para cuando lo hizo, Rei, Amy y Selena se encontraban ya en el pasillo, observando con cara somnolienta el interior del cuarto de Setsuna. En el suelo de este había un amasijo de sábanas, dispuestas a guisa de cama.

Pronto supo quien había estado durmiendo allí, cuando vio que Haruka paseaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la habitación con un bulto en brazos, cantando en voz baja.

¿Haruka había estado durmiendo en el suelo para cuidar del bebé? Que… tierno, se dijo Michiru sorprendida. El resto de las chicas parecían estar pensando lo mismo, y se miraron sonriendo.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de las gargantas de todas las presentes cuando el llanto de fue calmando hasta finalmente desaparecer.

"Soberbio" susurró Amy en tono de admiración.

Michiru se acercó silenciosamente hasta Haruka, que en ese momento colocaba suavemente a la niña en la cuna. Las dos chicas se miraron, y la violinista hizo un gesto de aprobación. Haruka se disponía a sonreír cuando una voz a sus espaldas las sobresaltó.

"Buenas noches" dijo Setsuna, que observaba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, junto a Selena y las demás. "Me alegra ver que estáis cuidando de ella."

Michiru vio con el rabillo del ojo como Haruka hacía un gesto de impaciencia.

"Te hemos estado buscando toda la tarde." Le reprochó la rubia.

"Tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas, y dejar listos los preparativos para el viaje de mañana."

"De eso precisamente te quería hablar."

Setsuna asintió. "Lo suponía." Y añadió, dirigiéndose a Michiru y al resto. "¿Os importaría esperar fuera?"

----------------

"Deberíamos ponerle un nombre." Comentó Rei después de cinco minutos mirando la puerta de la habitación sin llegar a verla. No podía oírse nada, lo cual era buena señal. Haruka gritando como una posesa no hubiese sido un buen augurio.

"Natsuki" propuso Amy en tono distraído.

"Shizuru"

"Nenene" todos los rostros se volvieron hacía Rei. "¿Qué? A mi me gusta."

"Hotaru" sugirió Michiru.

Selena se encogió de hombros, tan distraída como Amy. "Habrá que esperar a ver que dice Tito Ru"

Tras esa última frase volvió a imperar el silencio. Las cuatro chicas permanecieron con la espalda apoyada en la pared frente al dormitorio de Setsuna. El ruido del pomo al girar fue como el detonante de un ataque de nervios. La alta mujer salió de la habitación y las miró a todas con una media sonrisa.

"Mañana iré al pueblo a hacer averiguaciones. Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, dejaré a Hotaru a vuestro cuidado." Un suspiro de alivio inundó el pasillo.

"¿Hotaru?" inquirió Selena.

"Así es como la ha llamado Haruka." Michiru avanzó unos pasos, y ensanchando su sonrisa, Setsuna se apartó para dejarla pasar.

Haruka permaneció erguida, de espaldas, con ambas manos agarradas en torno a la barandilla de la cuna. La violinista se acercó tímidamente.

"Lo has conseguido¿no? Lo que ha dicho Setsuna induce a pensar que Hotaru se quedará con nosotras."

La rubia se encogió de hombros, y en vez de responder, estiró los brazos hacia atrás buscando a ciegas a Michiru. Esta se dio cuenta y le cogió las manos. De un tirón, Haruka acercó a la violinista hacia sí, rodeando con los brazos de la chica su propia cintura, hasta que la barbilla de Michiru estuvo apoyada en su hombro.

"¿Haruka?"

"¿No crees…" comenzó la chica, sin dejar de mirar al bebé que dormía apaciblemente "… que en cierto modo somos iguales?"

A pesar del temblor en su voz, Michiru no pudo asegurarse de si Haruka estaba llorando de verdad. Apretando el cerco en torno al cuerpo de la rubia, bajó la mirada hasta Hotaru e intentó no pensar en nada más.

_**Nota de la autora: **Un capítulo algo flojo, lo sé, pero necesario para continuar la historia. El próximo será más… interesante, jejeje. Siento haberme retrasado tanto, y muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el otro capitulo. He estado bastante agobiada con los estudios, pero estas navidades voy a pasarme un poco ás por aquí._

_La autora, _

_West._

_Próximo Capítulo: _La Dama Blanca y la Cripta de la Torre


	6. La Dama Blanca y la Cripta de la Torre

_Qué lejos está el hogar _

_Del corazón abandonado; _

_No lo sueñes esta noche, _

_Ya lo habrás olvidado. _

_Borrará el Sol las estrellas _

_Cuando despunte en el Este, _

_Y se llevará también,_

_El llanto de los Inocentes. _

**VI- La Dama Blanca y la Cripta de la Torre**

"Cuida de ellas por mí¿de acuerdo?" El agradable golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos contra el empedrado del camino comenzó a oírse tras estas palabras. Michiru apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir vigorosamente a las palabras de Setsuna.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el carruaje se perdió de vista, la solemnidad del momento fue rota por un coro de voces que gritaban "¡Libres¡Libres!" y cuando la violinista se dio la vuelta, se encontró con un corro formado por Haruka, Selena y Rei, que bailaban una especie de danza de la victoria. Ami era la única que permanecía al margen, aunque su sonrisa parecía más ancha que de costumbre.

…_desde luego… son como niñas chicas…_

* * *

"Me aburro" La voz de Selena sonó mecánica e inanimada en la habitación, aunque lo suficientemente alta como para que Hotaru dejara de dormir y parpadeara somnolientamente. 

"¿Qué?"

Haruka suspiró con irritación. Se encontraban todas en el salón, Michiru con Hotaru en brazos, y Ami leyendo, mientras que Rei y Selena estaban tumbadas en el sofá mirando al infinito. En cuanto a la misma rubia… bueno, ella había estado observando al bebé dormir. Nótese: al _bebé, _no a la violinista sobre la que dormía. Que conste.

"¿Y qué propones que hagamos?" murmuró Rei, también con tono de fastidio.

"Ehm… esto…" Selena le dirigió a Haruka una mirada suplicante. Ésta esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Esta es una oportunidad única en la vida de hacer lo que no podríamos hacer si Setsuna estuviese aquí." La chica observó que la atención de Michiru estaba ahora centrada en ella, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. "Propongo que subamos a explorar las Torres"

Un coro de grititos ahogados, y el ruido que hizo el libro de Ami al caer hicieron que Michiru frunciera el cejo, extrañada.

"¡Pero está prohibido subir!" exclamó Ami.

"Oh, vamos" se burló Haruka. "Por eso precisamente es por lo que tenemos que subir."

"Espera un momento" interrumpió Michiru. "¿Por qué está prohibido ir a las Torres?" Ahora que lo pensaba, desde su llegada a Halfmoon Hall no había subido a ellas ni una vez, ni había visto a nadie hacerlo. Claro que las caracoleadas escaleras que llevaban a las mismas no habían llamado su atención hasta entonces.

"Bueno" explicó Rei con mirada pensativa. "Se supone que el suelo de las torres es de madera, pero está podrido, así que es peligroso subir a ellas." Michiru se volvió a Haruka.

"¡¿Estás loca¿Cómo se te ocurre proponer una cosa así?" La rubia le sacó la lengua.

"¿Asustada, Kaioh?" El comentario cogió a Michiru por sorpresa.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Pero si no está permitido subir, entonces no hay nada que hacer." Algo le dijo a Michiru que la risa de Haruka no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Pero" comenzó la chica "Está anocheciendo… cuando los criados se vayan a sus cuartos, estaremos solas en la mansión… y Setsuna no vuelve hasta mañana."

Una exclamación entusiasmada de Rei cortó en seco el pretendido comentario de Michiru. Haruka se puso de pie y se dirigió teatralmente a las chicas.

"Entonces¿quién viene conmigo?" Rei levantó animadamente la mano, pero Ami y Michiru permanecieron dudosas. "Venga¿quién dijo miedo? En el nombre de la ciencia¡es nuestro deber explorar hasta el último rincón de la casa!" Ami sonrió divertida a la afirmación, y Michiru finalmente se rindió ante el entusiasmo de la rubia. Sin embargo una voz suave pero firme las sorprendió a todas.

"Yo no voy" Rei miró a Selena como si estuviese loca. "Setsuna me dijo que nunca subiera, y voy a hacerle caso."

"¡Pero serás idiota!"

"Rei, déjala" repuso Haruka. "Está en su derecho si prefiere quedarse. ¿No te importa que vayamos, o prefieres que me quede contigo?"

Michiru volvió a asistir una vez más a la patente manifestación del lado tierno de Haruka, que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Selena sacudió levemente la cabeza y sonrió.

"No hace falta. Estaré bien"

"Muy bien entonces. ¡Vamos allá!"

* * *

Si algo tenía claro Rei, desde hacía mucho tiempo, es de que no tenía la mejor suerte del mundo en cuanto a jugar a Piedra, Papel, Tijera se refiere. Está verdad universal recorrió fastidiosamente su mente por enésima vez mientras veía las siluetas de Haruka y Michiru (esta última con Hotaru en brazos) disolviéndose en el océano de sombras del inmenso corredor, en dirección a la Torre Oeste. Cuando se propuso que se dividieran en parejas para explorar las torres, Rei había tenido la esperanza de acabar con la rubia, pero en vez de ella era Ami quien estaba a su lado, y el rostro de la chica poseía la misma mueca de incertidumbre que la suya. 

Además, se dijo con una mueca de enfado, les tocaba subir a la Torre Norte, la cual se encontraba más cerca del salón. Ambas chicas tenían la certeza de que Haruka lo había hecho a propósito, por si sentían la necesidad de salir corriendo.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Era solo una escalera de piedra que llevaba a un montón de madera podrida. ¿Qué había de siniestro en ello?

A pesar de todo, cuando Rei y Ami empezaron a ascender por la escalera de caracol, sus manos estaban agarradas fuertemente.

* * *

Mientras, en la curva galería que giraba en dirección al poniente, Haruka se enfrentaba a un curioso dilema moral. Desde luego, no era la primera vez que hacía trampas en un juego, y no es que fuera muy difícil engañar a la cabeza dura de Rei, pero sí que era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa para estar con alguien. 

No es que ella tuviera un especial interés en Michiru, entendedla. Es solo que desde que la violinista había llegado a la mansión cualquier momento que pasara sin ella parecía tener... bueno, poco sentido.

Lo dicho, ningún interés especial.

Pero ninguno.

"Ehm... ¿Haruka?... ¿estás?" La vacilante voz de la chica en la que estaba pensando hizo que Haruka pegara un bote.

"¿Eh?"

"Te decía que si es aquí"

Oh, maldita sea.

Cuando Haruka alzó la vista, los afilados bordes de lo que parecían ser varios millones de escalones de piedra laceraron su vista. Desde una posición más baja, concretamente desde los brazos de Michiru, un par de ojos violeta contemplaron las escaleras con igual aprensión, y una pequeña cabecita de pelo negro decidió que no quería estar allí. Cuando Hotaru empezó a llorar, Haruka volvió a pegar un respingo.

"Ssshh, no pasa nada" Michiru comenzó a acunar al bebé con ternura, mientras acariciaba con el dedo índice los diminutos rasgos de su rostro.

"Ven, déjame que la coja yo"

Allí, en la semioscuridad del umbral de la Torre, con la niña en brazos, Haruka representaba una estampa que, por un momento, Michiru creyó haber visto antes. En ese instante, la chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, con los ojos medio cerrados. Ésta la miró.

"¿Subimos?" el susurro de Haruka llegó apagado a sus oídos.

"Por supuesto"

Llevaban apenas unos escalones, seis, siete, ocho... y al noveno tuvieron la sensación de que las paredes estallaban a su alrededor.

* * *

"¿Eso ha sido un trueno?" Inquirió Rei, tratando sin mucho éxito disimular el miedo en su voz. 

"Eso parece" comentó Ami, tranquila. "Parece que ha empezado a llover."

Rei se revolvió, incómoda. No tenía ningún problema con las tormentas. De hecho, le encantaba contemplarlas mientras se arrebujaba confortablemente en una cálida manta. Sin embargo, presenciar una tormenta mientras se hallaba en una Torre húmeda y potencialmente inestable era harina de otro costal. Ami no pudo menos que notar su incomodidad.

"Rei¿tienes miedo?"

"¿Q-Qué?" La chica la miró con indignación. "¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Vale, vale. No hace falta que te pongas así."

La conversación duró unos minutos, haciendo que se olvidaran de la tormenta mientras continuaban subiendo, y una vez llegaron arriba hizo que no se dieran cuenta de un pequeño detalle que habría hecho que sospecharan que algo no encajaba.

* * *

"Maldita sea" se quejó Haruka por enésima vez. El inicio de la tormenta las había pillado cerca de una ventana rota, por lo que de repente una inmensa tromba de agua las había golpeado de lleno, y habían subido corriendo hasta llegar al final de la escalera. A su lado, Michiru envolvía a Hotaru en su chal. "Oye, Kaioh. Estás empapada." 

"Si pretendes que me quede con tu chaqueta" comenzó Michiru, "lamento decepcionarte. Estoy a cargo de vosotras, y no voy a permitir que te mueras de una pulmonía por hacerte la noble."

"¡Uch!" exclamó Haruka llevándose una mano al corazón, como si el comentario le hubiese dolido. "Capto la indirecta."

Michiru la miró con una sonrisa. Al parecer aquel incidente la había puesto de buen humor. Fue entonces cuando, a diferencia de Haruka, y de Rei y Ami unos centenares de metros al norte, la violinista se dio cuenta de algo.

"Haruka..."

"¿Mmm?"

"... la razón de que no se pudiera subir... era que la madera del suelo estaba podrida¿verdad?" la chica observó a Haruka asentir. "Pero... el suelo es de piedra también."

La rubia miró a sus pies. Michiru tenía razón. Las chicas se miraron. Entonces¿por qué estaba prohibido subir?

...¿querían descubirlo?

* * *

Ami apretó fuertemente la mandíbula para que sus dientes dejaran de castañear. Realmente no podía decir que tuviese frío, pero sin embargo no dejaba de temblar. A Rei, que caminaba junto a ella, parecía pasarle lo mismo. 

"Oye, Rei" su voz no era más que un susurro, y hablaba con el cuidado de quien teme despertar a un padre especialmente malhumorado. "¿Adónde vamos exactamente?"

Su amiga se encogió de hombros. Por lo que sabían, ambas torres tenían varias habitaciones, y ellas estaban a punto de entrar en la tercera. Ya debía de faltar poco para que hubieran recorrido el perímetro en su totalidad, y lo más interesante que habían visto había sido una silla. Menudo timo.

Cuando Ami rozó el pomo de la puerta, el frío de éste pareció calarle los huesos. Girándolo con suavidad, abrió.

Uno, dos, tres golpes a sus espaldas. Un grito que parecía venir de todas partes y que sin embargo había salido de sus gargantas. En una precipitada carrera, sin saber de qué huían, las chicas recorrieron la habitación hasta la cuarta (y última) puerta.

Apenas se se dieron cuenta u oyeron nada cuando se cerró tras ellas, dejándolas encerradas con aquel momento estático que las embargó de repente, y que les hizo sentir que habían entrado en otro mundo, completamente ajeno al cual se encontraban unos instantes atrás. Ambas chicas contuvieron la respiración.

Frente a ellas se hallaba una mujer. Bueno, la estatua de una, al menos. Sus brazos se hallaban extendidos, y sus manos parecían sostener una luz de cristal. El pálido rostro de mármol guardaba un doloroso parecido con el de cierta adolescente que habían dejado sola en el salón de la planta baja. A sus pies había una inscripción.

_Serena Serenity_

La voz ahogada de Rei resumió sus pensamientos.

"Eso es... eso es..."

Una tumba.

* * *

La primera habitación, que habían dejado atrás poco después de descubrir que la aparente razón por la que estaba prohibido subir no era tal, había sido simplemente un pequeño recibidor semicircular. Haruka caminaba lentamente, más que nada porque estaba obligada a seguir el ritmo de la chica que llevaba entre sus brazos. Michiru no había aceptado su chaqueta, pero después de que empezara a tiritar no había puesto objeciones a que la rubia la rodease con sus brazos. 

Iban en un silencio al que incluso Hotaru contribuía. Todas eran conscientes del extraño ambiente que reinaba en aquellas estancias, una especie de calma agitada, o de quietud en constante movimiento. Sus pisadas parecían extenderse más allá de sus pasos, y entonces Michiru sintió la necesidad de romper el silencio.

"Seguro que ahora estás empapada tú también"

"No importa" rió Haruka. "Hotaru no me perdonaría nunca si dejara que murieras de frío"

Michiru se revolvió divertida en sus brazos, y ambas sonrieron (Hotaru también lo hizo, aunque no se dieron cuenta), pero en ese momento una penetrante intuición de destino hizo que se pararan en seco.

Fue Haruka la primera en verlo, aunque, como recordaría más tarde, no vió nada. Simplemente, _reconoció._

La cuarta (y última) estancia no tenía puerta, aunque parecía haberla tenido en algún otro momento, alguna otra vida. Está habitación estaba sumida en una aparente bruma, que no era sino la más pálida de las luces, levemente desprendida por un curvo acero. Haruka sintió que la habitación se acercaba, pero pronto descubrió que era ella quien describía pasos vacilantes en dirección a la espada.

Porque era una espada, no le cabía la menor duda. Y ella ya la había visto antes, aunque no podía recordar cuándo.

Ni siquiera la llamada de Michiru a sus espaldas hizo que se volviera, tan inmersa como estaba en la contemplación del sable que parecía suspendido en una dimensión en la que no existía la gravedad.

"Haruka..."

La mencionada rozó el acero, la luz se apagó, la ilusión se perdió, el sable cayó pesadamente en sus manos y un grito lejano pareció hacer retumbar los cimientos de la mansión.

* * *

Rei se dejó caer pesadamente contra la pared del pasillo, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración y Ami, sentada a su lado, seguía temblando irremediablemente. La tormenta parecía haber aumentado en intensidad, y Halfmoon Hall estaba completamente sumida en las tinieblas. 

"Por todos los dioses... qué demonios hacía eso allí..." '_Eso'_, porque su mente se negaba a explicar con palabras precisas lo que habían encontrado en la torre.

"Bueno...ahora..." jadeó Ami, "...ahora sabemos por qué estaba prohibido subir..."

Unos pasos apresurados hicieron que ambas se sobresaltaran, pero al levantar la vista vieron a Haruka, seguida de cerca por Michiru, que se acercaban rápidamente y con una expresión asustada en el rostro.

"¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué habéis gritado?" Rei y Ami se miraron, ninguna de las dos sabiendo muy bien qué decir. "...oh, da igual, olvidadlo. Vamos al salón, rápido, esto cada vez va a peor y Selena debe de estar aterrorizada."

A paso firme, cada una de las jóvenes reconfortada por la presencia de las demás, se internaron en cada uno de los oscuros corredores que llevaban al salón.

Pero, como no podía ser de otra forma, estaba desierto.

Selena había desaparecido.

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_Antes que nada, he de dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia, y sobretodo a aquellos que dejaron un review en el último capítulo. Éste está dedicado a todos ellos, con especial mención de_ **chibidarkxiao **_, por su... perseverancia (¡cásate conmigo! xD). _

_Espero que os haya gustado. Aún faltan tres capítulos más, aparte del epílogo. Y antes de que se me olvide, deciros también que he empezado a escribir el tercer capítulo de Ángeles Ciegos. Sólo me falta algo de inspiración y tal vez lo publique antes de acabar con este fic._

_Hasta la próxima,_

_West._

Siguiente capítulo: _La Espada del Defensor_


End file.
